


We're Brothers Now.

by Thousandsmiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thousandsmiles/pseuds/Thousandsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scott you and me, we're brothers now." And Derek still holds to that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Brothers Now.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf.

“Scott, you and me, we’re brothers now,” he had said. And he still holds to that. Maybe the first time he had said it, it was born of a desperation he hadn’t known about or hadn’t wanted to acknowledge. He had been lonely and alone and Scott had been the closest thing to pack, to family and Derek didn’t want to be a lone wolf. He had said it for the young wolf too because he knew what it was like to be alone and scared and afraid of yourself. And the only cure he knew for that was family, was pack.

So the kid turned out to be infuriating and stupid and so moral. So determined to do things the hard way, the right way. And Derek wanted to strangle him, to bang his head against the wall and scream at him that there was no place for the right way here, not in this world of blood and death. Not in this trial of fire. But the kid didn’t listen because he was stubborn and hard headed and naively golden hearted.

So they fought. They raged at each other and became tentative allies and betrayed each other. And Scott refused to become part of his pack. He preferred to be the lone wolf and Derek hurt at that because they were supposed to be brothers, family, pack. But suddenly they weren’t. As it was for him, hurt became rage. And so they fought. But then Derek found that Scott may be a lone wolf but he wasn’t alone. He wasn’t like Derek who wasn’t a lone wolf anymore but still was alone.

But it didn’t matter how much they fought each other. When it came down to the wire they wouldn’t let the other die. They couldn’t. They had each other’s backs somehow. They would fight for the other, risk their lives for the other, call the other for help, for advice.

And Derek found that his naive little brother wasn’t so naive. He taught him better. He taught him that there could be good in this world of blood and death. He showed him that there could be a right way among all the paths of blood and revenge. He showed him that all trials by fire don’t end with everyone being burned.

 Instead they forged something, all of them, something strong. Something that showed itself when Scott and the others came for Derek in Mexico, to pay the Calaveras with money both Scott and Stiles could have used to pay their debts instead and Derek came for Scott the night of the bonfire. It showed in Scott’s concern when Derek’s name broke the code and Derek’s conviction in Scott that he tried to share with the twins. It showed when Scott asked Derek for help with Liam, and Derek being a support for him. It showed when they went for Scott in Mexico. It showed in Derek’s quiet thank you to Deaton after that night at the club when Victoria had almost killed Scott and Derek had been frantic with worry.

But it wasn’t just the two of them either. They were all frantic over Stiles with the whole nogitsune thing.  They all fought to get Cora to safety that night in the hospital. They all fought for each other. They all trusted each other. They all changed each other. They all grew and sometimes it was hard but they had each other to lean on. They knew that if they called for help they would get it. And somewhere along the way Derek became a sorta lone wolf who never was alone.

He had told Scott that they were brothers and he still held to that. Because he couldn’t bear Scott to be dead and he knew that Scott couldn’t bear it if he died. They were brothers. Maybe they hadn’t started off in the healthiest sense but they had progressed to something better, something truer, something that didn’t need words anymore. 

They went through their trial by fire and forged something stronger, something the flames couldn’t, and wouldn’t, devour.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
